Do the Catch-Up Thing
by Weiner weenie guy thing
Summary: Karkat talks to Terezi after not seeing each other. One-sided. Birthday fic for StellarSophie.


You look across the courtyard to see the love of your life. She looks so beautiful today. Well, she always was beautiful, but today you just felt like admiring her from afar. Her beautiful red hair, her lanky legs, her figure in general, you just can't take it! You'll never understand why you pushed her away and into someone else's arms. God you hate that guy. You don't know what she sees in him. He's not even as cool as everyone thinks he is, he's a complete douche! But he's a douche that has the woman of your dreams.

Since she's currently alone, you decide to go up and talk to her. You haven't had a chance to talk to her lately, since the both of you are completely busy almost all the time.

"Hey Terezi," you say when you finally get up to her.

"Hmm? Oh hi Karkat!" she says with that wonderful smile of hers. God you could kiss her right then and there.

"How have you been?"

"I've been great. My internship at the Felt Firm is awesome! I don't get to do much except answer calls, but sometimes I get to sit inside the courtroom and it gets really exciting! I can't wait to go to law school so I can do stuff like that all the time. How about you?"

"I've been alright I guess," You say, "My dad keeps me kinda buys with church stuff and the school's radio station is okay. The people seem to like my advice and Sollux' show is as popular as ever. Sometimes Latula comes in and helps him. But yeah, the Void's been doing okay."

"Oh yeah, Dave told me about that. He says his and Rose's show has been cool. He thinks the listeners come in just because it's funny and not for the sports since the average five-year old knows more about sports than they do."

You cringe on the inside at the sound of _his_ name. You just don't want to be reminded about their relationship. Ugh, you probably have to ask the obligatory relationship status question, don't you?

"So how are you and him?" you ask after a slight pause.

"We're doing wonderful! Our three year anniversary is tomorrow and I can't wait. He's taking me to a fancy restaurant and he might even take me to the club he DJs at!"

You groan and roll your eyes on the inside. Don't they do stuff like that already? Then you tune her out and watch her talk for a while. Her eyes look so animated while she's talking about him. You wish you can make them light up like that when she's talking with you. You really fucked this one up.

"… I really hope he likes it since I went through so much to get it. You think he'll like it Karkles? Karkat?" she stops when she notices you're not answering. Quick, say something you love sick fool!

"Uh yeah. I'm sure he'll like it." Nailed it.

You continue to talk, reminisce, and make up for lost time. It's so fun talking to her. You almost forgot how funny she was. You're basically remembering why you fell in love with her in the first place. And since you've been busy all this time, it's nice to joke around with someone you haven't seen in a while.

"Remember that costume party where both Jake and Tavros came in briefs? It was so funny; I can't believe they actually had the balls…" she trails off for a second to look past you. "DAVE!" she yells out, her eyes lighting up again. She runs past you and in between everybody in the courtyard to get to her boyfriend and kisses in smack on the lips when she gets there. It's disgusting looking at them. Oh great, now he's spinning her around. They look like a picturesque couple. Here's one for the movies, folks. The last scene where the hero surprises his lady love by being there. Ugh, you decide to turn around and walk away when you hear Terezi calling your name.

"Karkat wait up! Our first periods are near yours, we'll walk with you!" she says as she runs toward you holding Dave's hand.

"Sup," Dave says, waving his hand. You nod a hello back.

God, why can't you ever say no to her? You let them walk with you, Dave's arm around Terezi's waist, and her all snuggled up with him, looking like the loving couple they are. Terezi and Dave continue the conversation as you just listen, putting in a little comment here and there to make it seem like you're actually engaged. Mainly you just stare at them. The looks that they're giving each other are so cute you could vomit rainbows. You're sure that maybe if you walk ahead a little bit, they wouldn't notice…

_RING RING_

"Oh look, there's the bell, time to go to class," you say quickly as you hightail it out of there. You hear a faint "Bye Karkat" from Terezi and a "Bye dude" from Dave. You go to your class, drop your stuff off, and go straight back outside of the door, just so you can watch them walk past. Why you are torturing yourself like this, you don't know. But as they walk by, you can't help but sigh with a look of sadness on your face as you watch them kiss goodbye, and think about what could have been.


End file.
